


Lost

by bestwizarddj



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestwizarddj/pseuds/bestwizarddj





	Lost

Holy feck, I am so wasted. Grantaire stared up at the creme popcorn ceiling. Who’s house is this? He looked around to see if there was anything that could help him draw a conclusion. There were maps on the walls and books spread all over the floor. Could be Combeferre, or Bossuet. He heard some clicking from what he gathered was the kitchen, things were starting to look familiar.  
“‘Taire are you up? I’m making coffee.”  
Shit, is that Enjolras? God I hope its Enjolras. Grantaire closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping. He heard foot steps and felt someone sit on the edge of the bed.  
“Grantaire, I know your not sleeping. I can always tell when your faking.”  
Grantaire kept his eyes shut. That is so Enjolras and I am so not letting that go.  
“Fine, you keep sleeping ‘Taire, but watching what I want to watch.”  
Oh God, he’s going to pick something awful, like The Newsroom or Rachel Maddow. He prepared for the worst. If he could make it through Dance Moms with Marius, he could make it through this.  
Cette cicatrice est une tache sur ma peau de porcelaine. Tentatives d’accès à profonde, mais vous ne pouviez pas entrer en.Maintenant, vous êtes en dehors de moi. Vous voyez toute la beauté. Repentez-vous de vos péchés  
Grantaire sat up. “Oh good God, what is this?! It’s like listening to a narwhal throw up, or listening to Jehan talk.”  
“I knew you wouldn’t be able to stand the slow jams of French-Canadian indie.” Enjolras said and place a playful peck on Grantaire’s cheek. “Now run along back home to your apartment. I have episodes of Frontline to watch.”  
“Wait, before I go, I’ll see you tonight, right?” Grantaire leaned against the door frame.  
“Like every night ‘Taire.”


End file.
